- Pull Me Under, Wake Me Up -
by ALonely Weirdie Creep
Summary: Kim Jongin dengan kehidupan remajanya yang hina. Ditarik dan dihempaskan. Kehidupan sempurna yang sulit untuk diraih. Nyatanya memang, Jongin di usia remajanya yang rumit bersama kehidupan sekolah asramanya jauh dari kata sempurna walaupun ia memiliki banyak hal yang diirikan semuanya. Ia ingin jadi Psikopat saja. - HunKai - ChanKai - D.OKai/SooKai - (Repost!) DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Pull Me Under, Wake Me Up**

.

.

.

o.o

.

.

.

An EXO Fanfiction

.

.

.

o.o

.

.

.

\- **Hunkai** -

\- **ChanKai** -

\- **SooKai** -

.

.

.

Hurt/Comfort, Angst, School Life

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PG-18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

.. Yaoi/BxB/MxM, No Childern alias Mature, OOC, AU ..

.. bahasa kasar dan vulgar ..

.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Kim Jongin, atau bisa kusebut namaku sekarang adalah Park Jongin.

Ibuku menikah lagi ketika aku baru memasuki sekolah menengah atas dengan seorang pria bermarga Park.

Aku merasa tidak bermasalah dengan itu, asalkan ibu bahagia dan hidupnya terjamin. Lagi pula selain kaya, ayah tiriku juga sangat baik sikapnya.

Tetapi, masalahnya datang ke padaku.

Oleh Si Bangsat—Si Berengsek, atau semacamnya aku menyebut dirinya, karena dia juga menyebutku dengan sebutan semacam itu— neraka pun dimulai dalam kehidupanku.

Anak tunggal dari ayah tiriku, yang sialnya juga adalah kakak seniorku di sekolah. Si Berengsek, Park Chanyeol.

Oh Tuhan... Seperti neraka.

Dia mengatakan kepada Ayah dan Ibu dengan sangat manis, seolah-olah dia adalah seorang malaikat, bahwa aku akan tinggal di asrama dengannya.

Sekamar dengannya.

Artinya, satu ruangan, dalam segala hal kita harus berbagi tempat. Tidak ada privasi sendiri-sendiri, karena aku tahu dia akan menginvasi segalanya.

Ayah dan Ibu terlihat sangat senang dengan ucapannya. Terlebih ibuku yang memang orangnya sangat protektif padaku. Mereka langsung menyatakan menyetujuinya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi.

Mereka pikir akan bagus, karena kami dapat saling lebih dekat dan saling menyayangi sebagai saudara baru ketika di asrama.

Diam-diam, Si Bangsat— Si Berengsek, Bajingan Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum setan ke arahku.

Rasanya aku ingin mati saja saat itu juga.

Dia seniorku di sekolah, si pembawa sial bahkan saat hari pertama masuk sekolahku. Dia pembully. Aku telah dibullynya hanya karena tidak sengaja menyenggolnya saat di kantin yang penuh sesak.

Harusnya dia tahu dan memakluminya. Sebab kantin yang ramai, tidak mungkin orang tidak akan bersenggolan.

Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya berkali-kali. Hanya saja dia dengan kekeraskepalaannya itu tidak mau juga menerima permintaan maafku padanya. Memang dianya berengsek sekali.

Aku berharap aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak saat itu. Tidak akan pernah lagi berurusan dengannya. Aku sangat berharap banyak. Dan aku pun jarang pergi ke kantin, hanya karena aku tidak ingin melihat batang hidungnya lagi.

Aku menyumpahinya agar cepat mati, ditelan bumi atau tenggelam di samudra terdalam. Namun sia-sia doaku, karena parahnya kini dia adalah anggota keluarga baruku, hyung tiriku, sang iblis! Setelah beberapa minggu saja permusuhan yang tanpa sadar ada di antara aku dan Si Bangsat satu itu.

Mengetahui itu, aku juga tidak mungkin melarang Ayah dan Ibu menikah. Sebab, aku tidak mau merusak perasaan mereka, kebahagiaan mereka begitu saja. Yang salah di sini hanya Si Park Bajingan Chanyeol!

Aku terbangun saat dia menendangku di balik selimut.

"Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!" Teriaknya lantang.

Jika saja aku memiliki kuasa dari pada dia, sudah kutendang dia dari lantai dua kamar asrama ini.

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kepalaku dengan sebelah kaki busuknya tanpa perasaan.

Aku terpaksa bangkit duduk dengan menahan rasa sakit dan pegal di badanku. Aku meringis, dan mendesis.

Si Bangsat Idiot itu telah memperkosaku, hampir tiap malam selama kami sekamar asrama, termasuk tadi malam. Dia bilang alasannya karena aku terlalu seksi. Ya, aku memang seksi. Dan aku bangga, asal tidak membawa petaka seperti ini. Tapi aku tetap bangga memiliki badan seksi. Tidak semua orang mempunyainya dan bahkan banyak yang mengharapkan badan mereka seksi.

Dan jika saja tidak ada Bajingan tengik itu, mungkin aku sudah punya pacar sekarang. Hm, karena aku terlalu seksi. Jadi mudah saja untuk mendapatkan teman kencan.

Bokongku sakit, aku pun meringis dan merintih. Tapi, dengan tidak manusiawinya dia menyeretku masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku menangis dan terisak. Namun tidak aku duga, dia jadi geram dan menamparku sangat keras hingga telingaku berdengung cukup lama.

Pipiku perih.

Sialan! Aku ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup. Bibirku robek dan berdarah.

"Hei, Bangsat Kecil! Kita sudah telat, kenapa kau tidak bangun pagi dan membangunkanku tadi, hah?!" Geramnya.

Aku hanya diam sambil menangis. Dia menyengkeram kedua tanganku dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian diremas. Aku berteriak kesakitan.

"Dengar! Kita sudah sering terlambat. Kata Pak Kim, jika kita terus saja datang terlambat, kita akan diskors. Kau mau diskors?!" Teriaknya.

Aku menggeleng sambil menahan tangis. Aku tidak ingin poinku bertambah lebih banyak lagi. Atau Ibu akan marah padaku. Lalu aku akan merasa sangat malu kepada Ayah.

Terlebih juga, aku tidak ingin lagi berhadapan dengan guru bimbingan yang masih muda itu. Meskipun tampak sangat berwibawa, buka tidak mungkin dia sering sekali menggodaku, menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, dan melecehkanku tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Atau aku akan diperkosa, jika mulutku membocorkan segala macam tindakannya padaku.

Guru bimbingan sialan itu tidak ubahnya seorang yang semacam Si Bangsat Chanyeol. Tampak seperti malaikat namun berhati setan iblis!

Ah, kusadari diriku memang lemah. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat..., benci pada sisi diriku yang lemah ini!

Si Berengsek Park Idiot itu tersenyum manis sekaligus mesum. Aku tahu maksudnya. Dia sering melakukannya. "Bagus! Sekarang ayo kita mandi..." Ucapnya penuh maksud.

Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya, menuntunku ke bawah shower, dan kami pun mandi, dalam artian mandi ala Si Berengsek Park Chanyeol.

Badanku sedikit menegang dan merinding ketika air dingin itu membasahi tubuhku yang memang masih telanjang dari semalam. Dia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milikku penuh nafsu. Hormonnya benar-benar bangsat!

Aku mengerang.

Dengan penis besar sialannya itu, dia dengan kesetanan memainkan lubang pantatku.

Maniak! Akan kubalas kau suatu hari nanti agar kau menyesali segalanya yang pernah kau lakukan padaku, Park Bajingan!

Aku berteriak memelas padanya agar melepaskan aku.

Memang dasarnya adalah setan, dia menulikan telinganya dan memainkan lubang pantatku dengan brutal. Pada akhirnya pun kami tetap terlambat.

Kami dipanggil guru kedisiplinan lagi, Pak Kim. Kami kena skors, tapi tidak jadi karena entah bagaimana, Si Bocah Sialan itu tersenyum manis ke arahku dan guru kedisiplinan sialan itu menyuruhku ke kelas tanpa banyak kata lagi. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum cerah saat melihatku itu tampak acuh.

Aku mengangkat bahuku. Masa bodoh! Yang terpenting aku tidak ada urusan lagi dengannya saat ini. Aku langsung menuju ke kelas.

Saat kugeser pintu kelas, kelas mendadak hening.

Mereka semua menatapku dengan berbagai ekspresi. Aku tahu tidak ada guru yang masuk, meja guru masih tampak rapi, berbanding terbalik dengan meja siswa. Namun setidaknya, bisakah kalian menghiraukan aku?

"Si Bangsat Kecil." Kudengar ada yang bergumam seperti itu. Namun kuhiraukan saja. Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku akan tetap menjadi pecundang yang akan tetap dikalahkan dengan mudah jika aku melawan.

Dengan terseok, menahan rasa perih dan sakit, aku berjalan menuju kursi paling istimewa di bagian pojok paling belakang.

Meja kursi paling jelek dan tampak paling kotor dengan segala macam coretan alat tulis dan goresan benda tajam berbagai ungkapan, ejekkan, dan umpatan.

Bukan salahku! Tapi mereka yang merusak fasilitas sekolah tersebut, teman-teman—itu pun jika mereka mau aku panggil demikian, dan aku pun tidak sudi memanggil mereka demikian, kecuali jika terpaksa—ku di kelas.

Pantatku sakit. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan keadaan seperti ini, maka aku pun pergi ke atap gedung sekolah. Tempat paling nyaman bagiku untuk bisa sesaat melupakan neraka dunia ini.

Aku berbaring dan tertidur di sana hingga hampir malam. Di sini lebih baik ketimbang di kamar asrama dengan Si Bajingan itu, atau pun di kelas bersama para bedebah itu. Di sini lebih tenang, meskipun agak tidak nyaman.

Si Berengsek Park Chanyeol sedang memainkan laptopnya ketika aku kembali ke kamar asrama.

Dia menatapku sekilas lalu kembali berkutan pada laptopnya.

Syukurlah dia tidak sedang tertarik membullyku. Aku cepat-cepat berlalu, mandi dan masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Kau tidak makan dulu? Ini masih terlalu sore untuk tidur. Dan ke mana saja kau seharian di sekolah?" Tanyanya beruntun.

Sialan! Aku sedang ingin menikmati hidup yang sebenarnya tanpa ada gangguan darinya. Tetapi dia selalu tahu cara untuk meruntuhkannya.

Aku tidak menjawab, aku sangat malas berurusan dengannya. Dan aku terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba Berengsek itu menaiki ranjangku.

Dia membuka selimutku, kukira dia akan melakukan kekerasan padaku, tapi dia malah mengelus rambutku. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, namun tangan itu memang benar-benar mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

Masih dengan rasa ketidakpercayaanku, aku jadi ingin sekali melihat ekspresi wajahnya seperti apa. Tapi aku memunggunginya, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya seperti apa.

"Kau belum menyisir rambutmu." Katanya, aku tidak peduli. Tidak peduli bahkan untuk makan sekalipun jika kau bertanya, Bajingan! Tolong, jangan ganggu aku. Kataku dalam hati.

Aku tetap diam, dan dia ikut diam sambil terus mengelus rambutku.

Ya Tuhan, aku ingin sekali meremas tangan besarnya itu. Meremukkannya dan memberikannya pada anjing-anjing terlantar yang kelaparan di jalanan.

Tangan-tangan nistanya itu mulai membuat otaknya juga ikut menjadi nista. Terbukti ketika dia mulai memelorotkan celana training dan dalamanku. Sial! Bangsat itu mulai menggerayangi bokongku.

Tubuhku menegang dan bergetar. Dia menunduk dan menyiumi tengkukku berulang-ulang.

"Kumohon," kataku pelan.

Dia tidak peduli, hingga aku dengan sigap menahan tangannya yang akan menusukkan jarinya ke lubang pantatku.

Tubuhku mulai bangkit duduk dan berkata, "Jangan. Kumohon." Sisi lemahku datang lagi, dan aku menangis di hadapannya seperti perempuan.

Dia menatapku agak lama. Lalu dia bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari kamar setelah meraih jaket hitamnya. Aku terus menangis sampai lupa dengan rasa laparku dan akhirnya aku pun tertidur. Meringkuk sambil memeluk erat selimutku.

.

.

.

tbc/end?


	2. Chapter 2

**Pull Me Under, Wake Me Up**

.

.

.

 **o.o**

.

.

.

An EXO Fanfiction

.

.

.

 **o.o**

.

.

.

\- **HunKai** -

\- **ChanKai** -

\- **SooKai** -

.

.

.

Hurt/Comfort, Angst, School Life

.

.

.

PG-18

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

.. Yaoi, BxB, MxM, No Child, OOC, AU ..

.. bahasa kasar dan vulgar ..

.

.

.

 **DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Karakter dalam cerita bukan milik saya. Cerita; alur dan plot adalah asli dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Segalanya aku ingin cepat berakhir.

Aku ingin Si Berengsek itu cepat lulus dan aku juga ingin cepat lulus dari sekolah neraka ini. Kemudian aku sekolah di perguruan tinggi di luar negeri mungkin ide yang bagus.

Atau setidaknya, sekarang aku bisa pindah sekolah. Berbeda sekolah dengannya dan hidupku akan damai sedikit.

Pernah sekali aku mencoba untuk pindah dengan mengatakannya kepada Ayah dan Ibu lewat telepon sekolah sebab kami tidak diperbolehkan memakai alat komunikasi apapun kecuali pada hari minggu. Namun waktu itu aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu datanganya hari minggu.

Sayang sekali, Si Bangsat itu tahu, dia merebut gagang telepon yang aku gunakan. Dan dengan segala macam cara liciknya, dia menggagalkannya.

Dia bilang pada Ayah dan Ibu bahwa kami akur di asrama, saling menyayangi dan saling menjaga. Bahwa adik manisnya ini hanya sedang mengada-ada. Lalu, bla bla bla... Mulutnya busuk!

Aku sangat membencinya!

Dia marah besar padaku. Mengatakan bahwa aku akan jadi lebih menyedihkan lagi jika aku pindah sekolah, tidak menuruti keinginannya, dan mengadu lagi kepada Ayah dan Ibu.

Aku harus selalu berpura-pura pada Ayah dan Ibu. Membohongi mereka akan segala kenyataan yang aku alami. Itu perintah Si Bajingan, Park Chanyeol Sialan

Awas saja nanti, Park Sialan Chanyeol! Hidupmu akan lebih menderita dariku! Tinggal tunggu saja waktunya dariku.

"Hei, Kau! Kim Jongin!" Aku tersentak ketika seseorang memanggil namaku dengan galak. Di depan, Guru Lee memandangku tajam. Ah, sialan.

"Kerjakan soal di papan tulis yang nomor tujuh!" Perintahnya.

Ugh, aku tidak mengerti satu soal pun di papan tulis itu, apalagi nomor tujuh, benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku hanya berdiri mematung di depan soal di papan tulis sambil tanganku yang memegang spidol mengambang di udara.

Kepalaku pening dan mataku berkunang-kunang hanya dengan melihat soalnya. Ada garis-garis, huruf-huruf acak, lalu angka-angka yang merangkai sebuah soal untuk kuselesaikan. Ini sungguh menjengkelkan!

Aku rasa, di sekolah hanya aku yang paling bodoh. Si Bangsat Chanyeol seolah tidak mengijinkan aku untuk belajar lebih sebab hampir setiap malam aku habiskan hanya untuk mendesah menjijikkan di bawahnya. Bangsat!

Lalu, pada akhirnya Guru Lee tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan soalnya. Aku kena hukuman, berdiri di depan kelas selama pelajaran.

Dengan pantat sakit dan kaki masih pegal pula, aku berusaha tetap berdiri dengan satu kakiku. Susah payah aku menstabilkan posisiku agar Guru Lee tidak memberiku hukuman yang lebih berat dari pada ini.

Seperti, mengerjakan banyak soal-soal, atau parahnya membersihkan kamar mandi gedung olah raga yang berarti itu termasuk toiletnya juga. Tidak! Aku tidak mau!

Di luar terdengar dengan jelas suara langkah kaki memenuhi lorong karena semuanya sibuk menyalin tulisan Guru Lee di papan tulis dengan tenang.

Saat pintu kelas digeser, perhatian Guru Lee teralihkan. Aku pun merasa lega dan kesempatan itu aku manfaatkan untuk menurunkan kakiku.

Guru kesiswaan masuk dengan siswa yang tidak dikenal. Kemungkinan besar adalah siswa baru. Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya sebelumnya ada di sekolah maupun di asrama. Jadi, kesimpulanku bahwa dia adalah siswa baru.

Dan benar saja, dia siswa baru. Namanya Oh Sehun, itu yang saja yang aku ingat saat dia memperkenalkan diri. Guru Lee memukul-mukul bokongku terus saat yang lain memperhatikan Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya karena aku menurunkan kakiku ke lantai.

Ah, benar-benar sialan. Bokongku terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Rupanya dia duduk di bangku sampingku yang berada di belakang sana.

Dia menatapku terus-terusan.

Mungkin dia heran, atau merendahkanku karena dihukum?

Entahlah.

Meskipun aku benci ditatap seperti itu, aku akui dia tampan. Dan aku suka diperhatikan olehnya seperti itu. Dia tampan, dan beruntungnya aku dapat duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Hai." Sapanya saat aku kembali duduk, masa hukuman sudah selesai.

Aku menoleh, awalnya kupikir dia bukan menyapaku tetapi menyapa orang lain.

Ini pertama kalinya ada orang ramah di sekolah ini yang menyapaku.

Sebenarnya aku benar-benar canggung. Aku sangat jarang mengobrol baik-baik dengan siswa lain selama aku bersekolah di sini.

"Kau dihukum?" Aku membuang muka. Bocah ini benar-benar tidak tahu atau pura-pura bodoh. Aku hanya diam saja.

Pantatku sakit dan perih terasa kembali. Aku tidak nyaman duduk, dan orang di sampingku sangat sok akrab sekali.

"Kenapa? Bokong kamu pasti sakit gara-gara dipukul Pak Guru tadi? Apa sesakit itu? Kelihatannya tidak terlalu keras juga Pak Guru memukulmu." Cerocosnya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Wajahnya yang datar sedatar tembok itu ternyata tidak sinkron dengan mulut berbibir tipisnya. Orang tampan tidak melulu pintar. Dari pertanyaannya aku berpikir bahwa dia siswa idiot.

Aku tersenyum miring, karena aku tersadar dari ketidaksadaranku telah memperhatikan wajahnya, dan bibirnya. Oh, dia memang sangat tampan dengan otak idiotnya.

Dia memegangi wajahnya. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap polos.

Ada juga orang seperti ini ternyata ya? Tampan, otak idiot, dan polos.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Hei!"

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya kebingungan.

Oh, Tuhan... Aku belum pernah merasakan senang seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku selalu terkurung dengan Si Bangsat itu setiap hari, 24 jam dalam sehari. Bahkan di hari libur sekalipun.. Kini aku bisa merasa ringan dengan beban hidupku.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Apa kamu gila?"

Mungkin. Iya, mungkin saja. Aku sudah gila.

Dia orang yang banyak bicara ternyata selain sok akrab.

Dia bilang dia akan tinggal di asrama karena merasa bosan di rumah. Katanya ingin mencari suasana yang baru. Berbeda sekali denganku yang ingin sekali tinggal di rumah saja. Aku ingin bersama Ibu. Dan Ayah. Bukan bersama Si Berengsek satu itu.

Telingaku terasa memanas. Dia banyak bicara, menanyakan dan bertanya ini dan itu. Walaupun tidak aku tanggapi, dia tidak kapok. Sesekali dia memainkan ponselnya, kemudian dia akan bicara lagi.

Namun entahlah.., dia membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku suka ketika dia berbicara denganku, meskipun aku tidak menanggapinya. Bukan apa-apa, susah sekali mulutku mengutarakan sesuatu yang sedang aku pikirkan.

Dia mengajakku berkeliling sekolah saat istirahat. Aku menolak pada awalnya, namun penolakkan itu seperti bukan apa-apa baginya. Tarikkan tangannya sangat kuat untuk aku berontak. Jadi aku pasrah saja diseret-seret.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi menyeretku berkeliling lingkungan sekolah dan aku dipaksa menjelaskan ini dan itu.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu.

Dia juga setinggi Si Berengsek, postur tubuhnya lebih besar dariku.

Apa sifatnya juga sama seperti Si Berengsek itu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya jika iya.

Kuharap mereka berbeda, Sehun lebih baik. Dia baik, tampan, dan ramah. Aku ingin sekamar saja dengannya meskipun itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi. Sial!

"Kamu tidak mendengarkanku, ya? Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Dia menghela napas.

"Kamu itu kenapa? Apa kamu ada masalah?" Tanyanya perhatian. "Kamu boleh membaginya denganku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Kita kan teman." Dia sangat baik. Bolehkah aku selalu bersamanya? Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Teman?

Aku tersenyum. Senang sekali rasanya ada yang menganggapku sebagai teman.

"Tidak. Memang tadi kamu bertanya tentang apa?" Aku mendongak untuk bisa menatapnya. Tidak beruntungnya punya tubuh pendek.

"Oh, itu gedung apa?" Tanyanya mengulangi.

"Itu gedung serba guna sekolah." Jawabku.

Kemudian dia menanyakan hal-hal lainnya. Aku menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang dia tanyakan selama istirahat, meskipun banyak yang tidak aku ketahui.

Aku tahu dia sedikit kecewa atas jawaban-jawabanku yang kebanyakan tidak memuaskan. Dan aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa dengan lingkungan sekitarku. Padahal lingkungan ini juga sekolahku.

Dia mentraktirku minuman dingin. Dia tersenyum padaku. Dia, Oh Sehun, mampu membuatku sedikit melupakan masalah-masalah dalam hidupku. Terutama Park Chanyeol, Si Bangsat itu.

Kuharap dia tetap polos seperti ini, dan akan selalu mau berteman denganku. Sekalipun dia tahu bahwa aku dibenci semuanya di sekolah.

Saat aku kembali ke kamar asrama, aku masih merasa sangat senang. Tidak hanya karena Sehun tadi siang, tapi juga karena Si Berengsek tidak ada di kamar asrama.

Aku tidak peduli dia ke mana, yang penting dia sedang tidak di kamar asrama.

Kuharap dia tidak kembali lagi ke sini selamanya.

Kuharap dia mati di luar sana dan mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
